Christmas miracle
by Franciska1983
Summary: Sequel to my "Angels here and there". Stella and Mac are going to a Christmas dinner at Haydee's & Ryan's and Stella is blown away by Haydee's present for her.


**This is a sequel to my "Angels here and there". Stella and Mac is going for a Christmas dinner at Haydee's & Ryan's and Stella is blown away by Haydee's present for her.**

Disclaimer: Stella and Mac belongs to CBS, everybody else are mine.

I hope you like it. And don't forget to leave a review :D. Thank you!!!

**

* * *

**

"Haydee sweetie, we have to go." Ryan called me from living room. "The plane will land in an hour. You know the traffic is awful right now."

"I'm coming."

"So, what did your mom said," Ryan asked when I finally came out of the bathroom.

"Uhm…" and I bit my lip.

"You didn't tell her?" He asked in shock.

"No. I wanted to surprise her."

"Haydee!!" Ryan practically yelled at me. "She's gonna have heart attack."

"I just couldn't say it on the phone and you know that my Austria trip got cancelled."

"I'm telling you... She's going to have heart attack."

"I'm gonna tell her before Stella and Mack arrive."

"Does Stella know that your mom is coming over for Christmas?"

"No." I said in misery. I knew I should've told her but I just couldn't. "I wanted it to be my Christmas present for them."

"I hope you know what you're doing. This is going to be shock… for both of them."

"Does your mom know about me?" Ryan asked just to be sure.

"Yes. She knows about you, but I haven't told her the circumstances how we met," I replied and hugged him tightly. "She knows that we are living together and you're a cop."

"Good." And his smile widened. "Let's go now."

For our luck the plane delayed about 15 minutes and we made it on time to the airport. We found the right hall quickly and started to wait. I haven't seen my mom and sister for more than a year and I was very excited when mom said that she can have 2 weeks off for Christmas and would like to come to visit me. I was planning to go to Austria in the summer but I was so much in love with Ryan, I just couldn't leave him. Maybe it was also because it was so new for and I was little insecure about us. I know now that he would've waited for my return but still. It was hard decision but I don't regret making it. I had awesome summer. Whenever Ryan had few days off, we backed our bags and headed out of the city, usually by his bike. We camped a lot and had lot of weekend trips. Sometimes Stella and Mac joined us. We sat by the campfire, Mac played guitar and Stella and I sang. Stella has really pretty voice by the way. Ryan joked and said that we can make a family band now. He could play drums, Mac guitar, I could play keyboards and Stella should sing. She wasn't very fond of the idea but at least we had fun.

Ryan also showed me America the way I hadn't before. He took me to Washington DC, Miami, to see Niagara Falls. We even made a road trip from New York to Los Angeles. Ryan rented a car and we took road 66. He said that it's the most famous route for road trip and it's the best way to see real America. It was amazing. I saw so many beautiful places. Grand Canyon was incredible. I had only seen it from TV or on pictures but to see it with your own eye was completely different. And the beach of Santa Monica in Los Angeles was gorgeous. We went to the pier and had a strawberry cake which was extremely sweet but also very delicious. I saw Hollywood sign and Walk of Fame. Unfortunately I didn't spot any celebrities. What a disappointment. Only kidding. It was great and surprising to me that we saw so many different places in two weeks. When it was time to come back home we dropped the car in LAX and bought a plane ticket to New York City.

The summer passed very fast. Soon I was back at school and busy with starting the fifth year. When Ryan asked me to move in with him I was very happy but Stella didn't like the idea very much. She was concerned that my schoolwork may suffer but I think I proved her wrong. Soon she accepted my decision and I think she was even happy to get her apartment back although she spent most of her time at Mac's.

The school was getting harder and harder but Ryan was very supportive and understood when I was tired and didn't want to go out on weekends. I was waiting for Christmas brake so I could finally relax and enjoy the holidays with my family.

"Mom, Maddy." I called out when the doors finally opened and I saw Maddy and mom coming through.

"Haydeeeeee" Maddy cried and dropped her bags to pull me into tight hug. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," and I hugged her back. "Hi mom." I waived at her because Maddy didn't want to let go of me.

"Welcome to America Mrs. Wagner. My name is Ryan Croft", Ryan introduced himself and shook mom's hand.

"Nice to meet you finally," she answered and gave him a hug.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Maddy, honey, can you please let go now so I could hug mom too," I asked moments later.

"Oh sorry."

"Hi mom," and I hugged her tightly. "Thank you for coming. I missed you both so so much."

"We missed you too sweetie."

"Maddy, this is Ryan. Ryan, this is my baby sister Madeleine." I introduced my little sister to Ryan.

"Nice to meet you. I've heard lot about you," he added when Maddy gave him a hug.

"I hope only good stuff." She replied and winked at me.

"I've heard that you love music and play saxophone."

"I do love music."

Ryan picked up mom's suitcase and Maddy's carry on and we started to walk towards the exit.

"I'm so happy you could come to US for the holidays. New York is so beautiful right now, all the Christmas lights and decorated trees. You'll love it."

"When mom said that we're coming to visit you I got so excited and could've left right away." Maddy explained in excitement.

We dropped off the bags in the apartment and went to see the city. Maddy died to see the Central Park and Rockefeller Center's Christmas tree. We also went to top of the Center so they could see the NYC's skyline. As expected they loved it. After that we did some window shopping and went ice-skating. By dinnertime we were all quite tired and decided to have a dinner at home. Ryan said he wouldn't mind cooking something so I could drop the bomb to mom and Maddy. I was very nervous but I knew I have to do it before Stella and Mac come to dinner tomorrow night.

"Maddy, mom! I need to talk to you about something. Can you come and sit down for a little bit."

Maddy and mom took a seat on the couch.

"What's wrong?" mom asked concerned.

"Nothing but I want to ask you something and it may come as a shock."

"You make me worry."

"I'm sorry for that. But it is huge."

"What is it?" Maddy asked now in anticipation.

I sighed heavily and asked, "Mom. Do you have a sister?"

"What? No I don't. You should know that."

"Are you sure?" and mom nodded.

"I mean… I had a sister when I was 8 but she died with mom in accident at the age of two. How do you even know about that? We haven't talked about with you two."

"Wait, wait…With mom?" I got confused.

"Yes, Daimien and I were adopted. Grandma and grandpa aren't our birthparents."

"I didn't know that." It was my turn to stunned.

"I didn't think it's important to you. We were raised as theirs and they have never treated us any different. We got good education and they loved us very much. Why such a sudden interest about it? How did you know?"

"What was her name?" I kep asking questions and ignoring mom's right now.

"Whose? My sister's?"

"Yes."

"It was Stella. I don't understand why you ask me these questions. Can you please answer?" She demanded lightly.

"Well…" I started carefully. "There's something I haven't told you about. Mackie wasn't the only one who was attacked in spring."

"What?!" Maddy and mom cried out in shock.

"I didn't want you to worry and that's why I didn't say anything." They went completely silent. I could see they didn't expect it.

"When I gained my conscious I was in hospital and I found out that I had been… " I couldn't continue. Mom took my hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Police came to talk to me and they got me into Witness Protection Program. That's how I met Ryan. He was the officer who was assigned to stay with me till police has caught the suspects."

"How is that related to the questions if mom has a sister?" Maddy asked now.

I locked my eyes with moms and continued. "When I was in the hospital, two detectives came to ask me questions. They said that I was very lucky girl because there were more victims and other girls didn't make it. One of the detectives was women and her name is Stella Bonasera." I looked at mom. "Does that name say anything to you?" I asked carefully.

"No. What are you trying to say?"

"Well…" I continued. "They took some evidences from the apartment and blood from me. And…"

"What did they find out? Tell us already," Maddy demanded.

"That Stella and I are related." I said that very quietly, almost inaudibly. Mom was shock. She didn't say a word. Her face turned white and tears escaped from her eyes.

"What are you saying Haydee" mom asked me again as quietly as I had said my last sentence.

"Stella is… She's your sister mom."

"This can't be. They said she's dead and so is mom. That's not possible. You have to be wrong." Mom kept repeating. I went to sit down next to her and pulled her in the hug.

"Mom, this is real. She didn't die. She's alive and can't wait to meet you." I said brushing off her tears. Maddy was still completely silent.

"She knows about me?"

"Of course. At first she couldn't believe it either but she really is alive. And she's awesome, mom. She has helped me lot. She's amazing and lot like you. Very determent and strong willed. Very protective, just like you. I have told her lot about you."

"Ohhh…" it was too sudden for mom to find out that her baby sister is still alive. She kept crying but she said these are happy tears. "I can't believe it. I haven't seen her more than thirty years. Is mom alive too? Did Stella have happy childhood?" I didn't know what to say. Stella had talked about her childhood but it wasn't the happiest one.

"As much as I know, her mom... your mom did die but… She… You can ask her when she comes over tomorrow for dinner.

"I can meet her tomorrow?" mom asked in surprise but also with tremble in her voice.

"Yes. I have a picture of her and Mac if you would like to see."

"Yes." I got up and took a picture of Stella, Mac, Ryan and me from mantelpiece. It was taken in summer, on one of our campouts. I handed it to mom and she gasped for air.

"Oh my god, she looks so much like mom," my mom cried out again. "The eyes and the smile. It's like looking a picture of mom. Mom was so happy when she found out she's expecting a baby again and she was our little angel. And her curls… They were very bouncy and she was my little living doll. I can't believe it. She really is alive. And she's gorgeous." Mom was crying uncontrollably again and brushed her fingers over Stella's face on the picture. Maddy looked the picture and couldn't believe it either. We had always wanted to have an aunt and now we have one, our very own.

"Who is that man next to him?" mom asked when she had collected herself a little.

"That's Mac. Mac is Stella's partner at work and home. He loves her deeply and would do anything for her. And so would she. They are deeply in love."

"I'm glad she has happy life and has somebody who cares about her so much. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want to say it on the phone and in the summer I didn't have a chance."

"Haydee, it's the best Christmas present I could ever get." She pulled me into a tight hug and held me close.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but dinner is ready," Ryan walked in.

"Come. Let's eat and then you can ask more question and I'll try to answer as much as I can."

Mom kept asking me lot of questions about Stella. I don't blame her. I would've done the same but I don't know so much about her previous life and it hurt that I couldn't answer to all of my mom's questions. She has a chance to ask the questions from Stella personally tomorrow. Although mom was ve ry excited and extremely happy, she was also intimidated. She hasn't seen Stella over 32 years and she was only 2 years old when they had left and now after all this time, thinking and knowing that Daimien is her only blood relative, mom has found one more, her little baby sister.

Next day were hectic. We did some grocery shopping in the morning and lot of cooking for the dinner. Ryan and I told mom to rest and enjoy the holidays but she wanted to help. Otherwise she would watch the clock in every 5 minutes and that would make everybody anxious and nothing would be done. Ryan showed mom his cooking skills and mom was amazed. I guess not very many men are into cooking these days and mom whispered to me that I had found a great guy. I was happy to hear that. Mom's approval means lot to me … to us. Mom baked her famous dessert, which is also very popular in Austria and is mostly made of eggs and sugar. It's very delicious and very very sweet. Maddy wasn't into cooking and messing in the kitchen so she did as she was told, she rest. She was watching Hannah Montana, Suite life… and other Disney shows form TV. She was amazed by Miley Cyrus's voice but also surprised and asked me if this is the way kids talk to older people in US. I didn't know what to say because I haven't have any connection with US teenagers, but it really is different from the way we were brought up.

When we were almost done with cooking and setting the table it was already past six. There was one more thing I had to talk about with mom. I asked her to join me and we sat down on the couch.

"Mom," I started. "There's one more thing I have to tell you before Stella arrive."

"Ok."

"I haven't told her that you came for Christmas. This is going to be surprise for her."

"Ok."

"That's it? Just ok?"

"There's so many different emotions running through me right now, I don't know anything else to say."

"Are you ready to meet her?"

"Yes. I was thinking about it all night and I want to meet her, desperately." Mom answered with wide smile.

"That moment is very close now. They'll be here in any minute. But before you meet her I have to prepare her for im t." Mom nodded and I continued, "Can you give us few minutes before you can meet her?"

"Yes, yes" she cried in excitement "but hurry. I want to see her and hug her."

"I won't hold you apart for long."

"It's still so hard to believe it. Thank you for making me incredible present" and mom pulled me into hug. She held me tightly and I could hear her breathing calming and when she let go of me I tried her tears that had escaped once again.

We changed and got ready for our Christmas dinner. Mom was taking out her last cake from the oven when we heard soft knock on the door. She threw me nervous glance and I put my arm around her shoulder to reassure that everything will be ok.

"They're here." I said and looked into mom's eyes.

"OK, let's do it," she answered with tremble in her voice and I went to open the door.

"Merry Christmas," Mac and Stella cheered when I opened the door.

"Please, come in" and took a step back to let them enter. Mac handed Ryan a nicely decorated package and Stella hugged me tightly. "Happy Holidays, kiddo."

I hugged her back and gave a hug to Mac also.

"Ok, enough of hugging now. Where is my present," Stella joked as I was letting go of Mac. Ryan shot me a look and I turned my attention back to Stella.

"Your present is waiting in the living room but first I have to speak with you in private." I pulled her into the bedroom by hand and told her to take a seat.

"What is it?" Stella asked with worried look on her face. "Is everything ok between you and Ryan?"

"Everything is fine," and I smiled at her. "We're great."

"That's good to hear. What's wrong then?"

"Nothing is wrong. It's about your Christmas present."

"Oh kiddo I was just kidding, You don't have to give me anything. Just knowing I have family now is already the best of the gifts."

"And there are more people who are dying to meet you." I answered in truth and her smile widened. "Two of them are waiting for you in the living room."

"What?" Stella was stunned to hear that.

"My mom and sister Maddy came to the States for the holidays and mom is really expecting to meet you."

Stella's eyes were filling with tears.

"Haydee, why didn't you tell me they are coming? I would've prepared myself for it." She asked is teary face her eyes locked on mine.

"I wanted it to be surprise. And like Christmas present from me to you." I answered as I sat down next to her on the bed. "Did I mess up?"

"No." Stella replied and brushed the tears away. "I want to meet her too, meet them," she corrected herself quickly.

"Good because they can't wait to meet you, especially mom." And I gave her firm hug. "Whenever you're ready I'd like to introduce you to my mom and little sister." Stella sighed heavily and pushed herself off the bed.

"I'm ready. I just don't know what to say to her."

"Don't worry about that. I told her about you last night. She is even more shocked and surprised at the same time. She's waiting for you."

Stella took my hand and we walked out of the bedroom. Just before we were about to enter the living room she stopped. I looked at her and she let go of my hand.

"I'm a big girl. I can do this," she tried to reassure herself.

Mac was already in living room and quite surprised to meet two new people he had no idea that would attend on this little Christmas dinner. They were chatting when I appeared on the door. They turned to look at me and mom let out heavy sigh.

"Mom, Maddy, I want you to meet Stella." And I reached my hand out for her. Stella breathed in again and stepped in to the light, instantly locking eyes with mom. Mom gasped for air and fell on her knees, covering her mouth and letting out small cry.

"Oh my god…. I can't believe it." Mom raised her head again and pushed herself up from the floor. She stepped closer to Stella and pulled her into firm hug. "You are really alive. I can't believe it." Stella's eyes were filled with tears as well but these were happy tears. They held each other and mom kept talking through the tears. "We thought you're dead, but you are here. My sweet little baby doll."

"I'm not that little anymore," Stella said quietly and rubbing her hand up and down mom's back. "I'm so happy I'm not alone anymore. I have a family, I have brother and sister. There's so many of us."

Mom let go of her now but was still holding her in tight embrace, looking into Stella's eyes. "Sweet angel, you look just like mom. It's unbelievable." Stella's grin widened. "And these curls... You still have them. I used to brush them and always got into trouble when mom saw what I have done. I'm so sorry I used you as my living doll." Stella let out small laugh and wrapped her arms around mom's shoulders again.

"It's ok, I don't think I minded it a lot," Stella tried to ease mom's guilt messing with her hair.

"Actually you did, but I just couldn't stop. I was so jealous because my hair were straight."

When they finally broke the embrace Stella turned to Maddy and hugged her tightly. "Hi, Madeline."

"Hi," was all Maddy could say at the moment. She was still so moved by the fact that she really has an aunt and seeing how emotional mom was brought tears to her eyes as well. Stella walked to Mac and he gave her a firm hug.

She turned around and Mac put his arm around her shoulders, Stella's arm automatically wrapping around his waist.

"You probably already meet my date tonight," Stella said wiping off the last tears from her cheeks.

"We heard, he's not your date just for tonight," Maddy replied getting back her voice. "You look very cute together and we wish you the best." Stella's and Mac's cheeks turned red and smiled widely.

"Well, you're very smart girl. Actually, she's my date for the rest of my life," Mac added now. Stella raised her left hand and showed us big diamond ring on her finger. "I asked her to marry me this morning and she said yes."

We screamed in excitement and I hugged them both. "I'm so happy for you two."

"That's not all..." Stella added after hugging all of us again. "I'm also having a baby. WE are having a baby."

"Oh gosh," Maddy and I clanged from happiness.

"This night is getting better and better," mom finished my sentence. "Two days ago when somebody would've said I'm going to have a sister and be an aunt for Christmas, I would've laughed at them. It's the best Christmas ever."

"Come everybody, let's eat now. I'm starving and craving for dessert." I request at last.

It really was the best Christmas. I was little scared at first how mom's and Stella's first meeting would go but now I know it was even better than I had imagined. Mom was soo happy and grateful for a second chance of having a family and Stella finally having one, a real one. The fact she's expecting a baby and getting married made this Christmas more perfect. Our family was finally complete and the night filled with joy and laughter.

* * *

Thank you for reading :) How did you like it? Please leave a review. It would make my day :D

Merry Christmas to all of you!!!


End file.
